the third of many Important deliveries
by ak47stylegirl
Summary: the third son is born.


"mummy?" Scott asked, walking to her.

"yes, Scotty?" she said, she was sitting on the lounge, taking a break from standing up. her feet were killing her; her feet never hurt this much with Scott or john.

"can I listen to the baby?" Scott asked, snuggling into her side.

Ever since she and Jeff had told the boys that they were going to have another sibling, Scott been hugely interested. ]

She guesses it's because he is older this time around and able to understand better then he did when she was pregnant with John, so she wasn't surprised by the question, plus this is not the first time he asked that.

"sure, come here," she said. Scott lay his head to her swollen belly, smiling and giggling. She smiled, her son was just too cute, he's a good brother to john, and she's sure it be the same for this baby.

"Scotty? Mummy? what you doing?" John asked, climbing on to the couch, which was a hard task for a three-year-old.

Scott answered before she could, "listening to the baby! johnny you got to hear this!" Scott grinned.

"mummy?" John asked.

"it's okay sweetly, come here," she said encouraging John to lay his head on her belly. A look of confusion on John's face, which changed to a look of concentration, then a small smile and giggle.

The baby kicked, causing John to jump away like a startled cat, startling Scott at the same time.

"Oh!" she said rubbing her belly, she wasn't expecting that. she looked up at her two sons, John looked shell shock, and Scott just looked confused about what happened. "sweety you're okay?" she asked John.

"baby?…kick?…mummy?" John said, starting to tear up.

Oh shit, she thought.

"Oh, baby, shh it's alright," she said pulling John into her arms. "the baby was just trying to say hello."

"Yeah, Johnny, didn't you know that's how babies say hello?" Scott said, wrapping his arms around john too. She didn't know if Scott was just saying that to cheer John up or if he actually thought that, but he was six so…

"it is?" John asked, looking at Scott.

"Yeah!" Scott said, nodding and grinning.

"mummy?" John asked looking up at her.

"yes, that how babies say hello, why don't you say hello back, kiddo?" she said.

John looked down at her belly and said in a way only a three-year-old could "hello baby. when born can you say hello instead please?"

a laugh burst out of her, oh how she wish they would stay this way forever.

* * *

like with John, Sally was coming down to the ranch, so someone was there to look after the children when she goes into labour.

"thanks again for coming down sally, you're a great help," she said to Sally.

"it's no problem dear, any change to see my grandchildren is enough for me, now speaking of grandchildren, how the little bub?" Sally asked

"been moving a little more than normal, it be any day now," she said rubbing her belly.

* * *

She was wrong. It has been a week past her due date, and she hasn't gone into labour yet. She wasn't worried, yet anyway because she been told before with her other two pregnancies that it was normal for a child not to be born exactly on their due date.

Scott was four days early, John was born exactly on his due date, so the fact that this little one was taking his time, wasn't worrying her.

She was out on the porch, her easel in front of her. The sunset was beautiful; she just had to paint it.

"love the painting," Jeff said kissing her cheek.

" thank," she said, turning her head for a quick kiss.

"is everything all right out here, you sure you don't need a jacket?" Jeff asked.

"Jeff I'm fine, it's not that cold, and I'm almost done, I just need to-" she stopped, feeling a wet sensation between her legs.

"on the other hand, it can wait. I think someone finally decided to be born" she said, laying her hand on her stomach.

Jeff's eyes widened.

* * *

she lost track of how long she been in labour for, all she knows is that she went into labour at sunset and now it was noon the next day.

"okay, I think you nearly there, we'll just give it a couple more minutes," a nurse said.

"you are doing so good lucy," Jeff said his hand in her's. maybe she should feel sorry for how hard she was squeezing his hand, but at this point, she did not care.

"why does this never get easier?" she said, her voice filled with pain.

"I don't know, but it's almost over, lucy, you got this" Jeff said, kissing her forehead.

* * *

this feeling never gets old, she thought, holding her newborn son. "hey baby," she whispers, her voice thick with emotions. "Jeff… he's so.," she said looking up at her husband.

jeff had tears in his eyes.

"I know, lucy, I know," Jeff said, a happy smile on his face. "he'll perfect, just like his mother and brothers."

* * *

Sally Tracy knocked on the door lightly. "Anyone In here?" She asked jokingly, holding John on her hip.

"Mummy! Daddy!" Scott said running up to Jeff.

"inside voice Scott, you don't want to wake you baby brother now do you?" Jeff said picking Scott up.

"I got another brother?!" Scott said grinning. "can I see?, can I see? please?" Scott said, looking at them with full on puppy eyes.

She chuckled. "okay, come here, you too John," she said.

Jeff and Sally put Scott and john on the bed. Two curious faces were looking at the bundle in her arms.

"meet your new brother, Virgil," she said, showing them the baby in her arms.

both Scott's and John's eyes widen.

"wow," John whispered.

Virgil's eyes open, yawning, it's sounded like a baby kitten.

Scott grinned "hey Virgie, I'm your big brother Scott, and this is your other big brother John," Scott said pulling John closer.

"hi," John said, wide eyes taking everything in.

Virgil's hand reach out like he was trying to grab hold of one of his big brothers.

Scott touched Virgil's hand, causing Virgil to grab Scott's finger. making Scott laugh, which made John smile.

she looked at Jeff, both thinking the same thing, seeing their children all so happy by being together, it was wonderful.


End file.
